The Ultimate Plan
by BlackWolfButler1998
Summary: September 20, 2012, was the day that Ronald and Grell can get the strict reaper to have fun for once. They were tired of getting paperwork by William, so they give him a taste of what it feels like to be wild. Would they get overtime after this? Would they be fired? Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

**I just want to tell you all that this is a humor story so that is why I'm writing this. Also, that my best friend and I were acting retarded in science class, we love black butler, especially Grell, Ronald, and William. So we both decided to do this so I hope you will and enjoy it! Oh and post if you can.**

**Chapter one**

Grell Sutcliff, reaper of DEATH, is bored out of his mind today. William T. Spears, the strict reaper, has given him more paperwork. Paperwork was given to Grell every five minutes of the time, and he was really sick of Will giving him more paper to write and think on all day.

Ronald, the awesome reaper, was given the same thing too. Paperwork was taking over Ronald and Grell as William had too much on his mind as it is. Ronald and Grell knew it, but William didn't had to act like he was the total boss of them, he may be the boss of them, but still, they still didn't want him to act like jerks to them.

Grell and Ronald had to come up with a plan to get William to loosen up a bit and have fun for at least a day or so. If they didn't soon, they will be stuck in their own offices everyday doing paperwork. That, would be a pain in the reapers butt.

As Grell was starting a new batch of paperwork, he had thought "Will, does need to get out and have fun now and then, like Ronnie does", he knew it would never happen though, William will say no right off the bat, it was no surprise. Even if you try to tempt him as hard as you can, it will never work so no use trying.

Ronald was stretching from the hours that he sat in his chair and feeling out all the paperwork that was given to him. He sat there, thinking to himself "man, William is such a workaholic, he has to go out every once in a while". Suddenly, Ronald had a plan; he has to get William drunk somehow so they can stop doing paperwork all the time. He knows he can't do it alone, so he probably might talk to Grell if he wants to join his little evil plan.

As time went by for the red head Grell Sutcliff, he was about to dose off to sleep. Then out of nowhere, Ronald burst through his office door "Grell, I need to tell you my plan!" "Ronald, knock next time! A woman needs her privacy at times" Grell said, completely annoyed and mad at him. "Sorry sempi, but I want you to hear my plan on how were going to get William to get out", Grell was confused "how, exactly are we going to do that?"

As Ronald told the whole plan to Grell, Grell was thrilled with the idea. "That is a plan I don't plan to skip out on, but one thing is, how are we going to do it?" Grell asked confused as Ronald was. Ronald thought about it for a while "well, maybe we can try to slip something in his coffee while he is not in his office" "yes but, where are we going to get the stuff?" It may have taken them to think for hours, Ronald had nothing at his home, nor did Grell. It sounded crazy now, but they had to see the one guy who knew things and has things, the guy that was a madman forever in his life, the guy that was a retired reaper.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" The Undertaker laughed as Ronald told a joke. It must have been that funny, since Grell and Ronald heard the sign fell off the wall outside of the shop. "Wow, you really know how to make a joke", Undertaker said, breathing in and out because of his huge laugh. "Glad you like it", Ronald said "OH, but I do, now tell me what you need from me~" "We need William to 'loosen up a bit', do you have anything that we might use", Grell continued "something specific you had in mind". Undertaker thought for a minute, taking in his thought, "I may have something in mind" Undertaker said, looking through his sleeves. It almost took forever, but finally he found what looked like a small bottle with brown liquid shaking inside of it. "Ahhh~ this might do the trick, just pour this inside any kind of liquid he drinks, then there you have it", he said with a wide smirk on his face. This was going to be fun.

As the next morning came, William was opening up his office, never a day too late at work. He was about to start on his paperwork as usual, until a knock on the door came, "come in", he said plainly. It was just Ronald and Grell, Grell, carrying William's cup of coffee; just little does he know they already put the brown liquid into the cup. Grell set the coffee cup down on William's desk. "Why did you bring me coffee?" He asked, just a little, but not much, surprised to see the two bring him coffee, they never do such a thing for him. "Just a better way to get you a good start on the day, that's all", Ronald said with a smile, but to Grell, it was a smile of achievement. "Well, I must thank you then" he said , "now, is there anything else you need" "no sir", Grell and Ronald said together "good, then you may leave", they both nodded and went out of Williams office. As Ronald and Grell went out the door, they wanted to take a peek first; just to make sure William did drink his drink. They were right; he took a sip of his coffee, now they walked merrily down the hall to wait for William to get wild.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ronald and Grell continued to do their work as usual; mainly they were waiting for William. They expected him to maybe burst in their offices and yell "hey lets go out!" while walking in a weird way. They could expect him to do that any second now, but they waited. Ronald was tired of waiting, so was Grell.

Soon to come, they decided to go to William's office, just to see if it worked or not, they just hoped it worked. Ronald and Grell met each other at William's office door, as they looked at each other, they had the same idea. So they both nodded in response and knocked on the strict reaper's door.

As they heard nothing, they knocked again, hoping to get a response. Grell and Ronald heard some mumbling from the office door; it probably worked. They knew it might work because William never mumbles through his office door. Grell peeked inside his office "Will dear, are you feeling different?" The red headed reaper asked. Ronald peeked in too. "Grell, Ronald, come in come in", William said, as he pulled the two reapers in and just by the sound of William's voice, they knew he was drunk, really drunk.

William was now the opposite of what he was every day, a hardworking strict shingami, now was a wild crazy reaper. "You know what guys, you are my best friends yaw know that", William slurred his voice after saying that. "I know I've been mean to yawl, but I love you guy's as best friends". Ok, it was both Grell and Ronald were shocked to hear that or it was a thing people say when their drunk. Of course they known, but it was very surprising for them to hear such a thing.

"You know what we should do; we should party at Wal-Mart! Yeah and probably invite the Undertaker along with us", Ronald brighten up, mostly at the word 'party', Grell just smirked at the idea. "That sounds like a great idea!" Ronald yelled with enthusiasm "Well then, lets goo~!"

After picking up the Undertaker for a little excitement, they headed off to Wal-Mart in Grell's red mustang. As they got to the front doors, William ran inside like a race car, Ronald, Grell, and Undertaker just walked in. Now the fun will begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Great, we lost William in Wal-Mart", Ronald said "what are we going to do?" Grell asked, as he grabbed Ronald's shoulders, the Undertaker laughed at this. "What's so funny" "well, you wouldn't need to worry now. You're William is in the toy section", Undertaker giggled. Everything is funny to the Undertaker; you always have to tell him a joke every time you come into his shop; seeking information or asking a favor. "Well, let's go" Ronald said as Grell, Ronald, and Undertaker ran to where William was.

When they all got there, they couldn't believe their eyes, as if they were going to pop out. There they saw, William taking a yellow teddy bear and a stuffed tiger; singing the Winnie the Pooh song. Undertaker was laughing like an earthquake, Ronald was holding his laugh, and Grell was in awe at the sight of him singing with stuffed animals off a show that was just for kids.

William was done singing, so he threw the toys behind him and grabbed stuffed cats of any kind. And so, we were not expecting William to sing the Aristocats song "Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat", out loud for everybody in the store to hear. "Everybody wants to be, a, cat~", he singed at the top of his lungs. Grell, Ronald and the Undertaker, were all laughing now. Some of the other people laughed in the background, some had a WTF moment. It was too good to be true to the reapers.

After William was done singing, he ran out of the toy aisle, on his way to the costume aisle. Grell ran to see what William was doing. He probably might not break anything, but he wouldn't care what he was doing, even if he was in the glass aisle William will break anything. They were at the costume aisle, but he wasn't in there, "Will dearie~ where are you?" Grell yelled "I'm right here Grell", a voice said behind Grell, Grell turned to find his eyes pop out, William now, was in a peter pan costume. "Come, Grell, we are going to Never land!" Out of all the things William did so far, he had to wear a peter pan costume. Not to mention he thought Grell was Wendy, and he probably thought Ronald was Michal and Undertaker as John.

After a few Peter Pan scenes, William changed back into his own clothes and started to run back to the toy section. Ronald and Grell should have thought what he done next, William had a fake sword in hand and was trying to kill a three headed stuff animal, "why won't you die?!" He yelled, trying to stab the toy. "What is he doing now?" Ronald asked the Undertaker "Hmm, it seems he is trying to kill that stuff animal; it was off a movie. Oh yes, it was that movie, Hercules, the scene where he was killing the three headed dragon", now they understood, he was trying to kill a stuff animal in a store with public people.

Not soon later that he gave up trying to defeat the stuffed dragon. Now Grell and Ronald wouldn't be surprised to see what he would do next.

Some, no wait, most of the people gathered around to see what he will do next. Some of the people were videoing it on their IPhone's, it would probably be true if they ever put this on YouTube, or Facebook.

The reapers didn't really plan this through. They might get in trouble for this, but it was worth it. William managed to climb the shelf that carries stuffed animals, dolls, toy dinosaurs, and bouncy balls. He stands on the shelf while clapping his hands to get every ones attention, once done, he took two confetti guns off one of the shelves and did a pose we did not expect. He did that lion pose while screaming "rawer!" And now shooting confetti everywhere, some of them cheered while some had the WTF look, Ronald cheered on with Grell while the Undertaker just laughed as always. William was doing the Madagascar pose. "Now this is a party!" Ronald yelled "Are you guys with me!" He yelled to the audience, everyone yelled YEAH, especially William.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Everybody's cheering faded as William jumped off the shelf and ran to the other side of the store, everyone wanted to see what will happen next, so they ran to where William was. A few minutes later, we were there, in the pet foods section, but William was not exactly in that section. All the fish, birds, and rodents, William was right next to them, Grell, Ronald, and Undertaker knew what he was going to do next "William, don't unlock the-", too late. William unlocked all the cages with animals. "Run away, be free in the wild my animal friends", William said as he freed the last of the birds. Everyone moved out of the way as the fishes sided through the floors because of the water.

"O.K. that was just stupid for William to do", Ronald said "well, what did you expect, he is drunk off his a**!" Grell yelled at Ronald "well maybe you can save the arguing for later, Grell, right now we got to make sure Will-", Ronald pause as he saw that William disappeared.

Ronald and Grell looked everywhere for William, but he's not in the store; it's like he just vanished into thin air. Few seconds later, they heard singing outside, a male singing. That was their que to run outside of the store and see what William is doing, apparently people in the background ran outside too. The front doors moved automatically for Grell, Ronald, and Undertaker to come outside. There they saw, William singing another song off a Disney movie, Tangled. "_When will my life begin~"_, he was pretending to do the things in the song like he was doing it in reality. "Well, at least he's not wearing a dress", Ronald said sarcastically.

Undertaker laughed quietly, even though it obvious that people can hear him. He was not really best of hiding his laughs, when it comes to someone doing something off of Disney movies.

William was done singing his song, so basically he pushed Grell and Ronald aside to run into the store. Who knows what he is going to do; sing another song off a movie or mock one? Either way; it's probably one of those things.

William took a turn to the toy section again, they don't know for sure now if he's going to mock another Disney movie; it turned out, they were right. William put his leg on the box that he put there, took out a stuffed lion, and singed the song the_ Circle of Life _while holding the stuffed lion doll up in the air.

Everybody was laughing hard now, especially Ronald and Grell. Must have been the funniest moment they had, holding a stuffed lion and singing at the same time, dramatically, was funny. They probably knew for sure that this will go on every website and newspaper throughout every state and country.

Once again, he was done singing the song, but they knew the fun was not over yet, not for William anyway, he was never tired. Basically, he did all the things in Wal-Mart to make people laugh and cheer all in one day; they say it's a new talk-a-about now throughout weeks. William climbed on top of a shelf that held toys, but unexpected that he just ripped off his clothing and shoes, only thing left on him was his boxers. Grell had a nosebleed on his G-pack, Ronald had his mouth wide open, and Undertaker just laughed. Out of sudden, he started screaming which made everybody quiet, but he started banging his chest while screaming. "What in the world is he doing?!" Grell yelled over the screaming "well, if you remember Tarzan, and that last scene, you should know", Undertaker replied with a chuckle, then faded into a laugh.

William had run out of the toy section full speed without his trousers. He was running towards the front entrance, what was he doing now? They thought, running toward the entrance of the crazy store.

William was now just standing there by the time Undertaker, Ronald, and Grell got there, just stupidly he stood there. Who knows what he was going to do now? "Ladies and Gentlemen", William said through the audience "tonight, I will do something so spectacular, you will never be the same. And for that to happen, I will need a volunteer". The crowd was a bit silent, but out of nowhere, a random guy said "I will be your volunteer" "thank you, good sir, would you mind coming up here, please", William said.

The random guy came up there, as said by William. It was just a normal guy, spikey auburn hair, blue eyes, black tee and jeans. Just a normal guy, he looked to be an adult but a teen as well. Anyway, he was up there next to William; standing there awkwardly, "sir, do you have an IPod?" The guy looked a bit confused at his question "ummm… yes", he replied. "Well, can you play a song that describes my sexiness?" He asked while making a pose "sure thing!" The guy said excited, he took his IPod out; searching for a song to find, and started to play the song that he picked.

Oh no, Ronald and Grell thought. They expected a different song, but this one; it's the song that did had sexiness in it, Sexy and I Know it.

To their surprise, he can dance really well to the song. Grell was seriously having a massive nosebleed; seeing William shaking his body, and so near to Grell too, also on time to sing the main part "I'm sexy and I know it". Grell just fainted right there. Half the hour was over now, and so right after the song, he fainted like Grell did; the drugs had passed; now he's in a deep sleep.

Everybody was dead silent. Silent enough that Ronald and Undertaker had to get Grell and William out of here, so Ronald picked Grell up as the Undertaker picked William up, they left. Only with Ronald's last words, "O.K. everybody, before we leave, I want you to know that you should put this on every website in the world. It would be worth watching", after that said, Ronald left with the Undertaker.

It was late at night, Ronald was so tired of driving the red mustang Grell owned, and what the time said on the radio, it was 3:55 a.m. Ronald would have dozed off to sleep, but he realized he was almost to William's house. After five minutes of driving, he finally made it to William's house; he had already dropped off Undertaker at his shop, so he was fine not going anywhere else but his house after this. Ronald opened the back door of the red car, seeing William and Grell sleeping like the 'couple' they were.

Ronald took William over his shoulder, then took Grell in bridal style, he was tired enough not to go back and get the other reaper out of the car. He made it through though; Ronald laid Grell down first, and then hoisted William off his shoulders. They looked like the perfect couple, Ronald thought as he saw William and Grell on the bed together. Ronald took out his IPhone out real quick and took a picture of Grell and William; he would soon show that to Undertaker and the co-workers at work. Right now, he was tired, so he went down stairs to the front door, but then realized he had to walk ten miles to his house. I'm sure William won't mind, Ronald thought as he landed on the couch with a thud, passed out right there.


End file.
